Tyler Wilson
" The son of Jupiter and slayer, of the many, Demi-Titans and Legacy of Mars. I fought a Titan in war and slayed over 100 monsters. I am the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, and counselor of Cabin #1 " -Tyler to his friend Mike. Tyler Wilson is one of the main protagonists of the Roman-Demi God saga,'' The Return of the Chosen One''. He is the son of Zeus/Jupiter and Melissa Wilson and the sibling of all Zeus's/Jupiter children. He was a praetor at Camp Jupiter until he went on a quest to save, Greek Demi-Gods. He is the new counselor of Cabin One at Camp Half-Blood. Tyler remade the former sword of Jason Grace, Ivlis. History Tyler Wilson was born on July 1st, the same as his half-brother; Jason Grace and is the son of Jupiter the Roman aspect of Zeus, and a mortal mother who had the name; Wilson. He was born 10 years after the first Greek-Roman Demi-God War. He had been secretly sired, since the gods made another pact to not have children, Mars, was made Tyler's Guardian to protect him and better him, since he was the legacy of Mars himself. About when Tyler was 3 years old, Mars forced his mother to bring him to the wolf house, for early developement. It was there that he was left by his mother to be initiated by Lupa in the way of Rome. Some time after training with the Wolf Goddess, he journeyed to Camp Jupiter where he learned the ways of the Romans. Later,Tyler was put into the 5 cohort and would continue the honor that; Jason Grace Started. Some time later he was made the Praetor and a leader of a legion for the first time. Personality Like his father,Tyler is very proud, commanding and has a very high amount of self-respect, almost to the point of condescension and narcissism. He is a capable leader and the enforcer of justice and law. Tyler is also very confident in his abilities and easily beats the fotmer praetor; Frank Zhang. Despite his happiness, he is a very serious person with a crazy sense of humor. Like, Jason he has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his compassion and a natural leader. Appearance Tyler is described as good-looking, a face of a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes, curly brownish-black hair, he is tall standing at 6'1 and is slim with an Athletic built. He is seen wearing a black tank-top and a green & black flannel open and black skinny jeans. During training, he wears the usual roman armor which has the Zeus; Ensignia, his blade's sheat is covered in roman language and he has leg armor that stays strapped around. He wears high-tech combat boots that are used for all around things. Abilities *'ADHD:'Like most demigods, Tyler possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. *'Combat Prowess': Tyler is trained in Roman Legionary warfare. *'Dyslexia': Tyler's brain is hardwired for Latin. *'Fighting skills': Tyler is an expert spearman and swordsman. Tyler's fighting skills are amazing seeing as how he bested over 100 monsters, and defeated an unknown titan, with a basic roman sword later aquiring a titan sword. *'French': Tyler can speak some Canadian French. *'Chinese: He can speak some chinese being a bit chinese.' Demi-God Abilities A son of Jupiter; Tyler is an extremely powerful demigod, that not only has authority over creatures of the sky but can also influence the forces of weather and can control the air around him. During his time at Camp Half-blood, Tyler was considered the most powerful demigod in the camp. *'Aerokinesis': As a son of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. **Tyler can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, powerful enough to knock the giant Otis down. **Tyler can ride air currents, making him fly. **Tyler could see a path in the air, leading him to the wind god's palace **Tyler can generate fierce storms. **Tyler is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. **Tylercan generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado" which he used to bind Notus' fiery Venti. *'Electrokinesis': As a son of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity. **Tyler is completely immune to electricity, having survived being struck by an electrical bolt "strong enough to kill 100 people." **Tyler can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. **Tyler can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. **Tyler can summon lightning bolts from the sky, though the effort drains him *'Atmokinesis': As the son of the god of the sky, he has 60% control over the weather. Legacy Abilities *'Blessing of Mars(limited): '''Tyler earns it, and though it is highly limited, he can use it for a long time and becomes absolutely invincible. *'Archery'''-He is extremely accurate and masterful in shooting. *'Tactician'-He has great skill in battle planning and leadership. *'Necromancy(Limited): '''He can someone dead, roman legionaries and dead ghost, his skills are inferior to a child of hades. Magical Items *'Ivlivs': A coin made of Imperial Gold. It turns into a golden sword on heads and a golden javelin on tails when flipped. *'Stellio- '''A sword made of reptellian skin, it has been blessed with some of Mars essence and is quite powerful, pretty much invincible. Magical Pets/Companions Relationships